


Everyone has nightmares

by every_fandom_ever



Series: Peter is a good bean [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/every_fandom_ever/pseuds/every_fandom_ever
Summary: Everyone gets nightmares, and Peter gets a little help-short fluff-





	Everyone has nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> -@ever_fandom on twitter for updates-

_****_ _ “Peter! You need to go!” There was fire everywhere, creeping up the sides of the walls and onto the ceiling. The rest of the team was nowhere to be found, the only other one in the room was his Dad. Something told him in the back of his head that Pops was in trouble.  _

_ “No, you have to get back! It’s not safe here!”  _

_ “Dad! Please don’t leave me!” _

_ “I’m sorry,” Dad disappeared through a doorway, not looking back. Peter tried following him, but a wall of fire blocked him from crossing. _

_ “Dad! PLEASE!-” _

 

“-DON’T LEAVE ME!” Peter fell out of bed, tangling in the sheets and tumbling in his panic. Everything ran clear through his head, every single emotion all at once. He curled up next to his bed, pressing into the frame and hiding his head under his hands. 

“Jarvis, w-what time is it?”

“It is currently four thirty-three am, young sir.” Dad and Pops are due back from their business trip at six. They had promised a homemade breakfast when they got back. “Young sir, Your breathing seems to be accelerating, would you like me to call someone?”

“N-No. Is anyone up right now?”

“Ms. Romanoff is awake on the communal floor,”

“Thanks, Jarvis,” Peter climbed out of his miniature pile, keeping one blanket wrapped around himself, and shuffled toward the elevator. On the communal floor, he saw Nat tucked into the corner of the couch, sipping on a cup of something and reading a book. She didn’t look at him when he slid next to her, but she did open up her arm, allowing him to scoot closer. As he leaned closer, he realized that she was shaking.

“You ok, Nat?”

“Yeah, just had a bad night. Why are you up this early?”

“Bad night, I guess.” She side-eyed him but didn’t push. She did offer her drink to him, which turned out to be Chamomile tea. They shared it until the cup was gone and Nat set it on the coffee table. 

“Usually I can handle my nightmares,” Nat starts off quietly. “I can calm down pretty easily by myself. Sometimes, though...everything is just a bit too much. I come down in the morning and relax.” She doesn’t go on.

“Whenever they both have to go on really long trips like this one, I get these nightmares. I mean, I get them when they have missions I can’t go on but I get how those are because of stress and worry but these...I don’t know why a freaking  _ business trip _ makes me so anxious. It’s like….I’m in a room, and dad is with me.  _ Everything _ is on fire, like, literally. And Pops, he’s off down some hall and I can’t see him, but I just have this feeling he’s in trouble. Dad keeps yelling at me to get back, that it isn’t safe, but I can’t just leave him there, ya know? Then he walks down that same hallway, but I can’t follow him because everything keeps getting hotter and higher….I don’t get it.” Natasha looks down at him, frowning as she pulls him in closer. 

“You’re too nice for nightmares,” Peter chuckles.

“That’s what dad always says.”

“Not surprised…” Peter snuggled closer, closing his eyes and listening as Natasha began to quietly read the book aloud. 

By the time Steve and Tony got back, Peter had fallen asleep against the assassin, snoring lightly. The two men shook him awake after Nat had moved out of the way. Peter jumped up instantly, pulling them both down into a weird, group hug. By eight am, everyone in the tower was awake and enjoying an only-slightly-burnt breakfast. 


End file.
